A Chance to Shine
by Kirit Aiden
Summary: When Jade leaves home, there's no turning back. She has no control of her baby and her whole class hates her. After graduation, she packs up her stuff and moves on. What will happen? Only God knows.
1. Leaving Home

I looked in my rear-view mirror. Only a mile from home and I was already missing my family. They were who had raised me, cared for me, loved me. Even during those tough times. Now I was leaving them. At the time they needed me most, and I was gone. Everyone always told me I wouldn't amount to much. I figured this was my chance to shine. Even if it meant leaving home.

I guess this isn't what you always expect from a small town girl like me. People raised in small towns get good grades, pass all their classes and move on to college after graduation. Most girls in my class did that. I guess you could say I'm not really part of the "in" crowd, and I definitely marched to the beat of my own drum. I mean I used to fit in but that was before everything got weird. It was before I slept around with the senior class, got pregnant and gave up the child I had given life to, the one I loved for 9 months and walked away from. After all, it was my 27 year-old sister, who adopted my baby. That was more or less the reason I moved on and ran away. Plus, the father of the baby hates my guts. Oh, yeah. He's also the quarterback on the varsity football team. So, the whole school hated me.

It's not like I'm any different because I had a baby. I mean I didn't keep it or anything. I wanted to but it didn't really work out with my life long dream of becoming a superstar.

O, sorry. You must think I'm a total physcopath. I'm just sitting here telling you my life long dreams and accomplishments. You don't even know who I am. Sorry about that. My name is Jade. Just Jade. I mean it used to be a normal name. Actually, it was Jessica Parker when I fit in. That was 10 months ago, though, and I don't like to live in the past. So, now its Jade, mainly for the first reason but also because Jade is a cooler stage name.

OK, back to real life again. So now I'm driving my old beat up 1999 Chevy Pickup to New York City. I know that my truck isn't very pretty, but it's all I've got. I'm hoping that I can buy a new car when I get my big break but that might be a while, so I've got to be patient. I really need to buy an apartment or something too. I really need a job. I don't have anything. I hope this big break comes soon. Then again, it might never come...


	2. Missing Jennifer

So, I'm off I guess. I don't really have any friends, but I have this theory that no one really needs friends. Eventually, they all stab your back or leave you behind. I'm not really sure if my ex-friends did the first or the second. We'll go with a combination of the two, since they talked shit about me behind my back and didn't talk to me.

I have my air on full blast right now. It is so blazing hot. I've been trying to hear the top 20 music station I have playing as background noise but my air conditioner's been far too loud. I never really wanted to hear the music anyways, especially since it's what I was listening to when I signed away my second half. I sometimes wonder why adoption is legal. It hurts everyone except the person receiving the kid. It hurts the baby because they won't ever know what their real parents are like because they're never around. I personally think it will be harder for Jennifer, that's the name of the baby, to adapt because her aunt/mom is raising her. Doesn't that sound stupid, an aunt raising her niece, while the mom's off to college or something? I'm never going back because that would hurt Jennifer more and I don't want that.

The whole time I was pregnant, I was thinking about what a good parent I would be and how nice I would treat my baby. Then, the weight came and I got fat. Of course, that made me stand out in school, like nothing else. So, people started talking and the more they talked the more I wanted "it" out of me. People have told me when you first see the baby don't judge it because it's ugly right away. Yet, when I laid eyes on Jennifer, she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I instantly started crying, one because I was shocked that it was over and she was in my arms, and two, because I knew she wasn't mine and I had to give her away. I don't know how people can stand that.

Ok, I'm focused again. Yes, tears are streaming down my face, but I'm back to focusing on the road. I'm still on my way to the Big Apple. Actually, I'm on my way to Cleveland, Ohio. It's a long drive from Fort Yates, North Dakota. It's actually like three hours south of the capital, Bismark. Yes, I'm from North Dakota. I don't think it's fair to judge me because of where I'm from. I grew up in a small town, yes, but I still act like a normal human being. I don't hunt deer every weekend and I don't have an accent, which all my southern relatives that visit think I do. I don't understand the people of the south sometimes. That's mainly why I'm off to New York and not Louisiana. I think I would fit in better up north. Then again... I've never really fit in, have I?


End file.
